Yours to Hold
by DreamingOfASoullessIan
Summary: She chose his world. She chose death. How could she? Her heart stopped beating to me. I was too late.  Jacob's thoughts during Bella's wedding. One-shot Yours to Hold by Skillet


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the twilight sorts except some nerdy merchandise. Stephanie Meyer owns it all, but this is my take on Jacob's thoughts.

I stood there leaning against a tree, watching as he spun her around in his  
>arms. Her wedding dress flared around her. The vampire glittered slightly<br>but wasn't bright enough for the humans to see.

**I see you standing here**

She chose his world. She chose death. How could she? Her heart stopped  
>beating to me. I was too late.<p>

**But you're so far away**

Can't she see I would be better for her? Can't she see how much I need her?

**Starving for your attention**

She just doesn't know what I would do for her.

**You don't even know my name**

She came to me when HE left. She was broken, only a shadow of what she used  
>to be. Her smiles didn't reach her eyes. Her laugh was hollow no real<br>emotion to it.

**You're going through so much**

I was the only one who helped her. I know she was getting better. I just  
>know she was.<p>

**But I know that I could be the one to hold you**

All I ever was to her was the best friend. The kid she made mud pies with.  
>And I can't do it anymore.<p>

**Every single day**

She knows I love her. That I want to be more than her best friend, more than  
>what we were, but I can't anymore. I can't even be her best friend.<p>

**I find it hard to say**

She always kept me at arm's length. She compared me to him. She wanted me to  
>be able to share with him, but I couldn't. I needed more.<p>

**I could be yours alone**

She is going to miss me. She's going to wonder what happen. She's going to  
>see how much she needed me. Hopefully, it's before he sinks his teeth in<br>her.

**You will see someday**

He slowly spun her around into the arms of Dr. Dracula. He was watching her  
>as he pulled Blondie into his arms. Bella's laugh tinkled in my ears as she<br>tripped over her own feet. I wished I was the one to catch her like I use to  
>have to.<p>

**That all along the way**

I wanted to show her she was it for me, that I was hers

**I was yours to hold  
>I was yours to hold<strong>

She was always so shy and I loved that about her

**I see you walking by  
>Your hair always hiding your face<strong>

I always wondered how the leech let her go even for such a short time.

**I wonder why you've been hurting**

I always wished there was something I could say something I could do to take  
>it away<p>

**I wish I had some way to say**

He was the reason she was almost killed. He was the one who took her away.

**You're going through so much**

She just couldn't see that I wanted to be the one who wrapped his arms  
>around her at night. I wanted her to see that I was here.<p>

**Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you**

She always seemed to somehow play me off as the desperate best friend. She  
>couldn't see me as more, how I wanted her to see me.<p>

**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
><strong>  
>He always kept things from her, always made her seem weak. He even kept me<br>from her

**You should know**

I wanted her to open her eyes to the monster he was, to see that I could  
>protect her.<p>

**I'm ready when you're ready for me**

I waited for her, waited till that glow in her eyes came back, waited till  
>her laugh sounded like her. I waited till she didn't need someone else to<br>hold her together, but I'm still waiting for the old Bella.

**And I'm waiting for the right time**

She always laughed off my advances and never seemed to take me the least bit  
>seriously.<p>

**For the day I catch your eye**

I'm still waiting till I can tell her, how much she means to me. I'm waiting  
>till she will take what I need to say seriously.<p>

**To let you know  
>That I'm yours to hold<strong>

She wouldn't let me show her that I was better than him. She wouldn't let me  
>be there for her.<p>

**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**

I took a deep breathe, ready to forget her. I needed to forget. I turned  
>towards the woods and whispered "<strong>I'm ready when you're ready for me<strong>" under  
>my breath. Maybe she will change her mind before it's too late.<p> 


End file.
